


Blind Spot

by without_a_license



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is smooth, M/M, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Will is an oblivious bunny rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_license/pseuds/without_a_license
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows that the Ripper is one of his acquaintances, but he can't think of anyone who fits the profile. He comes to Hannibal for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Taking Possession, but this teeny tiny plot bunny snuck into my brain and built a nest, so I wrote it. Nothing bad or scary or sexy happens.

_**Cognitive Dissonance** \- a psychological phenomenon that occurs when two conflicting beliefs are held simultaneously. The dissonance may be resolved through misperception, rejection, or refutation of one of the conflicting beliefs._

 

Will bursts through the door of Hannibal's office and immediately begins pacing and rubbing his fingers through his hair. 

"It's got to be wrong! No one fits!" 

Hannibal quietly files away the pencil sketch he had been working on and places his art materials in his desk drawers before responding to the unexpected patient. 

"I'm afraid you'll need to give me more information than that, Will." 

Will drops into one of the armchairs, still rubbing distractedly at his hair and stubble. 

"Sorry, yeah, of course. I shouldn't have just barged in on you..." 

He trails off, looking lost. 

"Do not be sorry, good Will. I am always happy to help you, if you tell me what is wrong." 

Will takes a deep breath.

"It's the new Ripper murders. They've obviously been done by someone familiar with our investigation, so I've been trying to find someone at the Bureau who fits the profile. But it's not working!" 

He stands and walks around Hannibal's desk so they are side-by-side, both looking down at the list of names Will has written in his plain spiral notebook.

"I've been looking through old cases, and I have one from nineteen years ago that looks like a precursor to the Ripper--one of his early works. That right there crosses out half my list. I'm 33, Katz is 32, Alana and Freddie Lounds are both 36. Z is only 29. I _know_ that cold case was a Ripper kill, and I know it wasn't done by a teenager. How old are you, by the way?" 

Hannibal rests the fingertips of his left hand between Will's shoulder blades, and reaches into his suit pocket with his right hand to check his scalpel.

"I will be 47 in January. You are investigating yourself along with your colleagues?" 

Will nods. Listening to the doctor's voice seems to soothe him somewhat, although he's still agitated.

"Yeah, yeah, Jack wants me to. I mean, who knows what I get up to when I'm sleepwalking? But I definitely didn't sleepwalk to D.C. when I was fourteen years old. Forty-seven would work, though. You'd've been 28 for the proto-kill. The Ripper is in his forties, at least." 

Hannibal makes a quiet noise of assent and reaches forward to adjust Will's glasses. He likes seeing how far he can push the profiler's boundaries before he reacts. 

"So, the proto-kill was early, but it wasn't a first kill. He'd obviously had some practice. I combed the records, though, and I can't find anything earlier. No John Does, no mysterious accidents, nothing that feels like him. So I thought, maybe he learned to kill in a foreign country, then continued when he got to the U.S. Where are you from, again?" 

Hannibal sighs and presses his entire forearm against Will's back with the pretense of leaning down to read the notebook. 

"I am Lithuanian, but I was educated in Paris. None of your colleagues studied abroad?" 

Will runs his finger down the list again, then removes his glasses to think. 

"Not really. We're all native-born, except Z, who was born in the Philippines--he's a navy brat. Jack's wife travels almost constantly, but she was actually in Europe for several of the Chesapeake murders, so that's a pretty solid alibi. Katz spent a semester in Vienna, but again, she's too young. We don't know anyone who spent significant time abroad." 

Will's tone is far too sincere for this to be a mind game. He honestly can't see what's right in front of him. 

"And then there's the fact that we _know_ the Ripper has surgical training! Alana's a doctor, but she was never a surgeon. I can't figure this out. Why would the Ripper show us that he's aware of what we're looking into? It's going to make him easier to catch, in the end." 

Hannibal speaks for the first time in several minutes, leaning in to murmur in Will's ear.

"Maybe he wants to be caught. Maybe he's tired of playing games with you." 

Will slumps forward onto his elbows.

"Yeah, maybe. I feel like I'm looking at a picture that someone's been Photoshopped out of. LIke I should know him, but I can't see him. Who do I know who is middle-aged, has surgical training, and lived in another country?" 

Hannibal squeezes Will's shoulder and sets his scalpel into its case on the desk. 

"Will, as your friend, I would advise you to put some distance between yourself and this case. Have dinner with me tonight. I am making Lamb Bolognese with peas and mint over pasta." 

Will leans back and replaces his glasses on his face. He looks exhausted.

"Uh, yeah. _Thank_ you. Sometimes I get so caught up in the work, I can't see what's right in front of me." 

Hannibal leaves his hand on Will's shoulder as they exit the office together. Will doesn't notice.


End file.
